memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages
| first published= 2004 (draft), 2009 (revised) | last published = ongoing | stardate = various (2367–2376) }} Star Trek: Infinite Voyages is a series based on the adventures of three Starfleet vessels and their crews. The main narrative begins in 2367 and continues through to 2376 and beyond. It follows diverse ships and crews on the front lines of space exploration through extraordinary experiences and everyday life alike. The primary focus of the series is the , a newly commissioned ship, commanded first by Captain Tobias Quinton and later by Captain Scott O'Reilly. The story of the starts in 2370 when former Pioneer first officer Franklin Xavier is promoted to captain and takes command. The was first launched in 2348 under the command of Captain Hanne Lindholm, Scott O'Reilly's mother. After her later promotion to Rear Admiral, her protégé Captain Carmen Falco took over. Infinite Voyages also includes a side story that features the independent Bajoran freighter ''Kejal'' and spans the 2330s to the 2360s. Characters USS Pioneer *see personnel list USS Hawthorne *see personnel list USS Ballard *Hanne Lindholm *Carmen Falco *also see personnel list ''Kejal'' *see personnel list Seasons The series currently consists of ten seasons, each of which encompasses a year from 2367 through 2376. Each season is designated by the year and a thematic title. Individual stories from each season are called episodes, each of which are titled and arranged in chronological order in their season. * ** * ** ** * * ** ** * * * * * * ** ** Events 2310s and 2320s *Hanne Lindholm is born. (2310) *Tobias Quinton is born on Earth. (2318) *The USS Hawthorne is launched. (2327) *The Occupation of Bajor by Cardassia officially begins. (2328) 2330s *The freighter Kejal begins smuggling refugees off Bajor. (2330) *Franklin Xavier is born on Luna. (2330) *Robert Dalton is born. (2331) *Jasper Kingsley is born. (2333) *Sara Thales is born on Mars. (2335) *Ceri Powell is born. (2336) *Haria Lyron is born on Bolarus IX. (2337) *Scott O'Reilly is born aboard the (2338) *Valok is born on Vulcan. (2339) 2340s *Tolly Gerard is born. (2340) *Adriana Watley is born on Betazed. (2341) *Tricia Jensen is born. (2343) *The USS Ballard, under the command of Hanne Lindholm, is launched. (2348) *Sho Sakura is born on Starbase 257 (2349) 2350s *Jedana Verim is born. (2351) *T'Ral is born on Vulcan. (2352) *Lijaro Nabam is born aboard the Kejal (2354) *Scott O'Reilly and Adriana Watley begin a year-long romance while at Starfleet Academy together. (2359) 2360-2366 *Scott O'Reilly and Adriana Watley end their relationship and lose contact with each other. (2360) *Sara Thales and Tegwen Laima marry on the . (2362) *Carmen Falco takes command of the USS Ballard after Hanne Lindholm is promoted and reassigned. (2365) *Valok's wife T'Val is killed during a mission. (2365) *Robert Dalton's wife Claire Kerekes Dalton is killed during a scientific research mission and he subsequently falls into a deep depression. Their children, Cerys and Rob, are sent to Earth to live with their grandparents. (2366) 2367 *Launch: The USS Pioneer, under the command of Tobias Quinton, is launched. Adriana Watley, Tolly Gerard, and Philomena Kasun meet and become friends. Sara Thales befriends Franklin Xavier. (February) *Tegwen Laima becomes pregnant. (October) *Tricia Jensen breaks her engagement to Michael McKay and begins seeking a transfer to another ship. (November) *Sara Thales leaves the Pioneer to rejoin her wife. (December) 2368 *Choices: Tricia Jensen arrives on the Pioneer and becomes friends with Robert Dalton. Franklin Xavier is captured during an away mission in the Erissa system of the Beta Quadrant but is later safely retrieved. Tobias Quinton and Franklin Xavier become romantically involved. (February) *Consequences: Admiral Laurence Whelan is temporarily reassigned to the Pioneer and puts the crew on edge with his invasive questions. (March) *Tesni Laima-Thales, the daughter of Sara Thales and Tegwen Laima, is born. (July) 2369 *The Occupation ends. 2370 USS Pioneer *Duty: Haria Lyron and Valok begin a romantic relationship. USS Hawthorne *Second Chances: Franklin Xavier takes command of the USS Hawthorne and recruits Sara Thales and Tegwen Laima to his crew. 2371 *Sho Sakura arrives on the Pioneer and becomes romantically involved with Adriana Watley. *Haria Lyron and Valok marry on Vulcan. 2372 *Jasper Kingsley becomes an instructor at Starfleet Academy and befriends Garnet Carey. (fall) 2373 *The Dominion War begins. (fall/winter) *Starfleet Academy suspends the normal class schedule and begins emergency training to prepare the current cadets for service in combat. (fall/winter) 2374 *Adriana Watley and Sho Sakura become engaged. *The Battle of Betazed takes place. 2375 *The Raid on San Francisco takes place. (fall/winter) *The Dominion War ends. (fall/winter) 2376 and beyond Starfleet Academy *Greetings and Farewells: Garnet Carey and Katarina Althaus return to Earth on the and return to Starfleet Academy. Garnet Carey and Jasper Kingsley are reunited. (January) *Repairs to San Francisco are completed. (April/May) USS Pioneer *Greetings and Farewells: Tobias Quinton is promoted to admiral and transfers command of the Pioneer to Scott O'Reilly. The Pioneer visits Earth for repairs and crew changes. Tolly Gerard is transferred to the . Haria Lyron and Valok are transferred to the . Philomena Kasun resigns from Starfleet. Lijaro Nabam and T'Ral join the crew of the Pioneer. (February) *T'Ral sustains a serious injury during the course of a mission and begins a course of physical therapy. *Lijaro Nabam accompanies T'Ral on a personal trip to Vulcan. (summer) *Trust: During a survey of Yuzhama III, Adriana Watley is trapped in a cave in following an earthquake. Sho Sakura clashes with Scott O'Reilly and T'Ral over the rescue plans. (summer/fall) USS Hawthorne *Greetings and Farewells: The Hawthorne visits Earth. Tobias Quinton and Franklin Xavier become engaged. Jasper Kingsley, Garnet Carey, and Katarina Althaus are reassigned to the Hawthorne. (March) *The Hawthorne completes repairs and departs Earth. (May) After 2376 *Tobias Quinton and Franklin Xavier marry. *The Pioneer visits the mirror universe. *Adriana Watley and Sho Sakura marry. Category:Articles by the user Aughadan Category:Fan Series Category:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages Category:Stories